Someone Like You
by TeamEthanMorgan
Summary: Everyone knows that Sarah is Ethan's dream girl, and everyone knows he's a coward when it comes to asking her out or anything. But is that the whole story? Of course not! Story better than summary. Read to find out more.
1. Just Do it

**So, I decided to write a new Etharah story. It's gonna have a slight of Bennica. Just a slight. But I promise for all you Bennica lovers that there will be some.**** I'm so excited to start this story. I've put a lot of thoughts about this story. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire or its characters... or the title (if you didn't know, it's a song).**

**Well, without further ado, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Ethan's POV:**

So, here's the deal; the school's having a dance this year. It's in a week and people are excited. Everyone's been talking about it. And well, the person I wanted to ask out was Sarah. But every time I want to ask her out, I freak out and make an excuse to run away. Why do I have to chicken out? Was it the fear of rejection? Maybe. She was too pretty. Too beautiful. Why would she go to the dance with a geek like me? She was way out of my league.

Wait, maybe I was just a coward. Yes, that was it. All I had to do was build up the courage to ask her out. But what if she already had a date to the dance? But Erica would've told us if she had one. She always gets over-excited when Sarah gets a date.

Why was I so worried? It's now or never.

So, here I was standing with Benny, talking about the dance like everyone else.

"So Benny, who are you going to the dance with?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"No one. I'm going alone… unless some girl's checking me out." He winked at a normal girl walking past us.

I rolled my eyes, and then opened my locker.

"And why haven't you asked Sarah out yet?" He asked.

"Uh, well, she… I…" I didn't know what to say. I just went on like this.

"Just ask her out already," Benny said.

"No, what if she rejects me? What if she doesn't like me?" I asked.

"Come on, E. You're being ridiculous. You two obviously have chemistry," Benny said.

"What? What are you talking about?" I couldn't believe he just said that.

"Just ask her out," he said.

"Okay, but not now. Maybe later," I said.

"Later today," he said. "Either you ask her out tonight, or she'll be asked out by… maybe a handsome jock who wouldn't take his hands off of her."

"Fine, tonight it is." I gave up. He was right. I needed to ask her out.

"Speaking of tonight," Benny whispered. "Here comes your babysitter."

I rolled my eyes once again, and then spun around to see Sarah. The way she was smiling melted my insides. I even thought my heart skipped a beat.

"Hey guys," Sarah said.

"H-Hey Sarah," I said.

"Are you gonna flee off again?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay," she said. "Well, do you guys have dates for the dance?"

"No, not really," Benny replied. "And did anyone ask you out yet?" I think Benny knew the answer. So why ask it?

"No, I just wish someone does," she said, sighing. "Well, I gotta go to class. See you." She waved at us, and then left.

"See? She wanted someone to ask her out. It's your chance," Benny said.

"I told you I'm asking her out tonight. Gosh!" I said. "I think we should get to class. Come on."

**== At night ==**

Sarah was already at me house, playing dolls with Jane downstairs. I didn't want to go downstairs just yet. I was waiting for Jane's naptime so I can ask Sarah out without any disturbance. And besides, I was a bit nervous and scared. Sure we were friends, but something from the inside was making me nervous and shaky.

But then I heard Sarah's voice, saying, "Come on, Jane. Time to go to bed."

It was time to go ask her to the dance. Gosh, I was a nervous wreck. After a whole minute, a knock was heard on my door. This was what usually happens; after Jane's put to bed, she comes to my room.

"Ethan, can I come in?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, sure," I said. I spun my computer chair around to look at the door, that was slowly opening, to expectedly reveal Sarah.

"Hey Sarah." I smiled.

"Hey Ethan," she said, and then sat on my bed. "Why were you in your room the whole time?"

"No reason," I said.

"Weird, it's like you keep avoiding me," she whispered, but it was loud enough for me to hear.

"I'm really sorry. I swear," I said. "But Sarah, I really need to ask you something."

"What is it?" she asked.

Now I was more nervous than ever. But it had to be done. "I was wondering maybe if you-"

But before I could continue, both our phones beeped. We took our phones and then began reading the text.

_I just got myself a date! Sorry, I had to tell everyone. Too happy._

"Text from Erica?" Sarah asked. I put my phone on the bed beside me, and then looked at her, nodding.

She laughed, and then put her phone in her pocket, looking back at me. "So, what did you want to say?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go-"

And again, I was interrupted. But this time, it was by my parents. Now Sarah had to leave. "I have to go. But maybe you can ask me later."

I nodded. "See you in school."

"Yeah, see you in school." She exited my room, but not before looking at me one more time, which made us both smile at each other.

Great, this was perfect. Now that I didn't ask her out, I'd have to do it the Benny way. The Benny way was the worst way. It's like I'm forced to ask her out. Gosh, why did Benny have to do this to me? I mean, I wish he could ask Erica out, but she already has a date. I knew she had a crush on him and he feels the same way. This way, Benny would just leave me and my love life alone. But it wasn't about Benny. It was about me being coward all the time. If I asked her out before, I wouldn't have gone through all this. Maybe I would've gone through humiliation earlier. Just maybe/

Why did asking a girl out have to be so complicated for me?

* * *

**So, did you like this chapter? I hope you did, because next chapter will be better. And if there's anything you'd like to point out, tell me. **

**Tell me what you thought. Hated it? Loved it? Meh? Well, just leave a review. Reviews are kindness. :)**

**TEM out!**


	2. Heartbroken

**OMG! Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I never got that much reviews before. Thank you guys for supporting me and this story. I'm having fun writing this, and I'm glad you're having fun**** reading it too. You guys are amazing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own MBAV… or Dead Island.**

**Well, I hope you'll like this chapter. :)**

* * *

Ethan stood in front of his locker with Benny. Benny was getting impatient. He just wanted Ethan to ask Sarah to the dance already. But he also could see that Ethan was too nervous and a bit sweaty. He was more shaky than usual. If possible.

"Ethan, are you scared?" Benny asked.

"Scared? W-Why would you think I'm scared?" Ethan asked quickly.

"E, it's pretty obvious," Benny said. "Look, you're gonna ask her out… now!"

"Fine, I'll do it. Just to shut you up," Ethan said.

"With those empty hands?" Benny asked. Before Ethan could've said anything, sparks shot out of Benny's hand, and then roses and a red, heart-shaped chocolate box appeared in Ethan's hands.

"Dude!" Ethan said, whispering. "It's not like I'm asking her out on a date. Plus, you have got to stop using magic. People will notice."

"Relax. I'm sure no one saw that. Just ask Sarah out to the dance." Benny pushed Ethan, who looked at Benny, and then headed towards Sarah's locker.

He took a deep breath before spinning around to look at Sarah. He smiled once he saw her. She was so beautiful. And single. She had to be asked out to the dance.

Ethan took a few steps forward. But before he could reach her or even got a bit closer to her, a guy came beside her. Ethan heard him ask Sarah out. And without hesitation, Sarah said yes. Ethan was heartbroken. He had no date to the dance. The girl of his dreams has just been asked out on a date. He sigh, and then walked away.

But he couldn't go to the dance alone. He had to ask someone out. Even with a crushed heart.

Well, there _has_ been a girl in chess club who had a crush on him, and she was cute. Ethan thought maybe he should ask her out to the dance. Yes, he still couldn't get Sarah to go with him to the dance instead, so he just went to ask that girl out.

He walked up to her with the biggest smile his lips could force. When he cleared his throat, she spun around to look at him.

"Hey Ethan," she said, smiling.

"Hey Abigail," he said. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to the dance with me."

She looked at the roses and chocolates and smiled. He noticed how happy she was, so he extended his arms so the roses and chocolates would be closer to her. "Of course I'll go with you."

He gave her the two items in his hands, which she gladly took. Ethan smiled at her one more time before saying that he'll see her later, and then spun around. At least he would return to Benny with empty hands.

When Ethan returned to his locker, he could see that Benny was still there.

"So E, did you ask her out? I can see your hands are empty," Benny said.

"Actually, I ended up asking another girl out," Ethan replied, frowning.

"What? You were supposed to ask Sarah out!" Benny exclaimed.

"Well, I'm sorry that Sarah got asked out before I could even talk to her," Ethan said.

"I'm… sorry for that." Benny said.

"It's okay. She would've never agreed to go with me anyway," Ethan said.

_If I didn't ask her out earlier, I wouldn't have faced this problem._ Ethan said.

"Dude, don't say that," Benny said. He was really sorry for Ethan not getting Sarah to go to the dance with him. Yes, he felt that way, but he was still sad himself about Erica having a date. He really wanted to go with her, but couldn't do it himself. He was starting to think that Erica would hate him as a friend if he did ask her out. He thinks she'll reject him.

_Am I turning into Ethan? This has got to stop,_ Benny thought.

"Well, what about you and I hang out at your house tonight? We can play 'Dead Island'." Benny smiled.

Ethan was about to say no, but he needed a friend at the moment, so he nodded. "Sure."

**== Next Night ==**

Benny was in front of the Morgan's house with a backpack on his shoulder. He just rang the door bell. He was too excited to hang out with his best friend.

The door was answered by Sarah in a few moments. Benny entered after saying their hellos. He looked around, not seeing Ethan around. He usually liked going downstairs and hangout with Sarah a bit. Maybe he was depressed.

"Sarah, Where's Ethan?" Benny asked.

"Uh, he's in his room. He never came downstairs. I wonder why," Sarah said.

"Thanks, Sare." Benny went upstairs and in front of Ethan's room. He knocked on the door.

"E? Can I come in?" Benny asked.

"Uh, wait a second." There were a few seconds of silence before Ethan opened the door.

Benny was surprised to see that Ethan was smiling. His smile was _really_ big, which was weird since he was just sad a few hours ago.

"You look… happy," Benny said.

"Of course I am. Who wouldn't be? I mean, life's good," Ethan said cheerfully. More than usual.

Benny shook his head in confusion, and then entered Ethan's room.

"To be honest, I thought you'd be still sad by now," Benny said.

"Why would I? I mean, there's still prom, the masquerade dance, and the Halloween dance too. I can ask her out in those."

"Okay…" Benny said awkwardly at the weird-acting Ethan.

"Well, do you wanna play or not?" Ethan asked.

Benny dropped his backpack, and then took out the video game.

_This is going to be a… different and strange night,_ Benny thought.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Was it good? Bad? I don't know, you tell me.**

**Oh, just telling you from now; some future chapters will get... song-fic-y. (I just can't type that without laughing.) So, if you've got any slow love songs, leave some in a review. Who would know? Maybe I'll put that in a chapter. I already have some songs in mind, but I'll see what you guys have.**

**Well, suggestions and constructive criticism are acceptable. :)**

**Thank you again for the amazing reviews. I love you guys.**


	3. Something Wrong

**Well, here we are with another depressing chapter (you've been warned)… **

**Another warning, and I'm just telling you, that this story is rated T for a reason. You'll know what reasons in future chapter. Not any dirty things, though. No, I don't write those. I just can't.**

**Well, there's not much to say, so enjoy.**

* * *

At night, Ethan sat in his room, facing his computer and video chat with Benny was going on. Ethan has been telling Benny about his depression and how he hated seeing Sarah with another guy. It's happened before, but Ethan felt different this time. There was something wrong about the guy who asked Sarah out. He just didn't know what was wrong about this time.

"Okay, I get it. You're sad. But what about tonight? You know, you were acting so… weird." Benny said.

Ethan had an answer. He just didn't want to say it. He started scratching the back of his neck as a sign on nervousness. "Uh, Benny, I rather not speak about what happened a few hours ago." Ethan said.

"Okay, then," Benny said awkwardly. "Is Sarah still babysitting?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Dude, just go downstairs. Don't you want to spend time with Sarah?"

"B-But I want to talk to you," Ethan lied. Benny shook his head since he noticed the obvious lie.

"Text me. That's better." Benny suggested.

Ethan sighed. "Fine. I'll do it."

After ending the video chat, Ethan took his phone, which was on the computer desk, and put it in his pocket. He sighed.

_Here goes nothing._

He went downstairs, hoping that Jane was still awake so he wouldn't have to… talk or do anything with Sarah. Don't get him wrong. He liked talking to her. It's just that her having a date to the dance bothered him. Not that he didn't have one. Once he stepped on the floor and left the stairs, he turned around to see Sarah on the couch. Jane wasn't there. He guessed that she was asleep. But at that moment, something else was bothering him. Sarah had her phone in her hands and she looked like she was texting someone. She was giggling and laughing at the screen. Ethan knew it was the guy that asked her to the dance. He didn't know his name and he didn't want to know it.

"Hey Sarah," Ethan said.

"Hey Ethan," she said, not wanting to take her eyes off the screen. "I thought you were at Benny's. I didn't know you were here."

"But Sarah, Benny came here… to hang out with me. Didn't you notice that?" He walked towards the living room so he can be a bit closer to Sarah.

She looked at him. "Oh,sorry. I… didn't notice that. I was too busy thinking about…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it." Ethan stopped her before she could even say his name. He didn't know why, but he didn't want to see his face or hear his name.

"Ethan, are you okay?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah," Ethan said. Then Ethan said something, but it sounded like he was saying it more to himself than Sarah. "I just can't believe you forgot about me for once."

But he was sure Sarah didn't hear a thing for she was too busy giggling and laughing at the screen or her phone again. But then Sarah went ahead and asked him a question. "Ethan what was that question you wanted to ask me last night?"

"I-It's nothing. It's not important anymore."

"Okay," Sarah said awkwardly.

Ethan got up since he knew Sarah wouldn't care if he talked about anything else and sat down on the stairs and sighed. A second after that, his phone beeped. He took out his phone and saw that it was a text… from Benny.

_Benny:_

_So, what's going on? What happened?_

Ethan frowned at the recent events and replied to Benny's text message.

_Ethan:_

_Nothing's going on… n' I don't think anything will happen._

_Benny:_

_What? Y?_

_Ethan:_

_Because Sarah said she didn't know I'm here, which was pretty obvious. What if she forgets about me in, I don't know, a week?_

_Benny: _

_1, u no u could've made dat short. 2, relax._

Ethan put his phone down, knowing that he should do what Benny said. _What's the worst that could happen?_ He shrugged, and then went upstairs to his room.

* * *

The next day wasn't a day Ethan has been looking forward to. He usually looked forward to see his friends at school. For the first time, he didn't want to talk to Sarah or even see her. He knew that was impossible since when she and Erica see him and Benny at lunch, they randomly decided to sit beside them. Even if they did, Ethan would try as hard as possible not to start a conversation. Why all that? Because last night, he tried texting her and calling – since he knew vampires don't sleep – but she didn't answer. Sarah would usually answer him quickly and text him. He didn't know if she was ignoring him or not, but he hoped not. But couldn't help but think that she was trying to ignore him.

He didn't want to waste time, so he headed to the cafeteria. He knew that on his way to the cafeteria, he'd pass by Sarah's locker. Yes, he wanted to talk to her so badly, but he didn't know if he could.

Once he saw Sarah and Erica talking to each other by their lockers, he decided to just walk away. Just as he was about to pass Sarah, he saw her wave at him with a smile. He smiled back and waved.

_Hm, maybe she isn't ignoring me, but there's still something weird going on._

His smile was soon wiped out of his face when he saw the guy that asked her out to the dance step in front of Sarah and hold her hands. His blood began to boil, but he didn't want to get angry at what was happening. He wanted to stay calm.

_If I actually asked Sarah out that night, that would've been me… if I actually got over my shyness and held her hand… and if she said yes._ He shook his head. _Who am I kidding? She'd never say yes._

That was the time Ethan felt he lost hope of her going out with him.

He just went walking, hoping to see Benny sitting in a table. Once he stepped in the cafeteria, just as he expected, he saw Benny. He walked towards Benny, not bothering to get himself some lunch. He walked over to Benny, who had his back facing him.

"Hey Benny," Ethan said. From that angle, Ethan could get a view of what was in front of Benny. He was holding his math book, studying. They were gonna have a math quiz this day, so Ethan was surprised Benny was studying. He wouldn't even touch the math book… which gave him bad grades.

"Hey E," Benny said quickly.

"Okay, why are you studying?" Ethan asked as he sat down in front of Benny. "And since when do you study math?"

"Since I heard Erica tell Sarah she liked smart guys." Benny said, looking at Ethan.

"I knew you liked her!" Ethan pointed at his best friend, smiling.

"Fine, I like her. Happy?" Benny admitted.

Actually, Ethan was still not happy. That guy Sarah was dating was ruining every chance he had with Sarah. He was handsome, he had muscles, girls always point at him and talk about how 'cute' he was. Everything was great about him. Ethan was super jealous. He didn't know what to do. He wanted them to not go to the dance together, but he didn't want to be a jerk.

"Ethan, you there?" Benny waved his hand in front of him. He shook his head.

"Uh, yeah. It's just that…" then he noticed Sarah walking with Erica and her date to the dance. "Sarah's coming." He whispered.

Benny looked back. He regret doing that because once he did so, he saw Erica staring at the guy holding Sarah's hand.

_Now I know why E hates him._ Benny thought.

Sarah sat down beside Ethan with her date by her side and Erica decided to sit beside Benny.

"Hey, guys. I'd like you to meet Paul." Sarah said.

_Great. Now I'm starting to hate this name._ Ethan thought.

"He's so amazing." Sarah said, looking at him.

"You're amazing too," Paul replied.

_Kill. Me. Now._

The rest of the next few minutes were horrible… for all of them. That is except for Sarah and Paul. He kept insulting Sarah's friends, and Sarah didn't seem to notice anything since she was too busy looking at him. He called Ethan by the name of Teethan, and Benny was called Benny Rabbit, and he was commenting about how Erica used to be four-eyed, which made her want to bite his head off. Luckily, Benny put his hand on her legs and calmed her down. Now, everyone hated him. Not just Ethan.

* * *

**Well, I hope this was good. :) I hope.**

**I have not much to say. Actually, I don't have anything to say at all. So, until next chapter…**


	4. Author Note

Okay, I'm probably gonna put this in every incomplete fanfic I have, but I have something to tell you.

Bad news.

Well, I decided to stop writing my chapters until the end of school. I know most of you are sad, but it's just that everyone's busy in school days and stuff. I'm not. I'm always free. I do my homework but I have so much free time. It's just for some of you guys. So, now you know the reason.

For 'Expect the Unexpected' readers: I know there's one last chapter left, but I'm not updating it until the end of school. After this story's over, I'll post a new one. I have so many ideas in my head and I can't wait for you to see it. Sadly, I have to wait.

For 'Jesse and Ethan Love Story' readers: This is the only story I'll be updating as long as EthanLover is updating it too. I guess you guys (who read this story obviously) are happy.

For 'Love with Whole New Feelings' readers: I'm sorry I left you hanging with the way I ended the last chapter. I really am. I hope you guys aren't mad at me. :(

For 'Not the Way it Used to Be' readers: Where do I begin? I'm torturing you guys with every chapter. I'm a horrible person. I know you guys want to know what's gonna happen next, but you're gonna have to wait for a LOOONG time. *sigh* I really like this story and I'm so sad to do this.

For 'Someone Like You' readers: Well, a few chapters were published and I still haven't made a lot of progress with this story. The good part still hasn't started. (I like to plan my stories thoroughly.)

For 'Under the Moonlight' readers: Okay, I'm gonna make a promise right now about this story. First thing I'll update this summer is this story. If I didn't, well, I won't be (hopefully). Here, I promised.

For 'Welcome Back Again' readers (finally): What should I say? Only one chapter! Just one was published! I feel so bad for this story. But when I'll start writing again, I promise things are gonna be good.

If you're all wondering, yes, I do publish my stories alphabetically. More organized. I don't want to update a story three times a month and forget one story. That's not fair. And if I start writing 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians' fanfics, don't be surprised. I fell in love with that too (not more than MBAV).

One more thing, in no way do I own MBAV or it's characters. I just own the plots that will be updated later this summer. Unless people are active.

Until summer time...

peace!


	5. It's a Love-Hate Thing

**Yay! So excited to post this chapter (well, the next chapter makes me more excited, but yay)! Woohoo! Though I only thought of it for one night while trying to sleep. But I know you'll like this chapter (happy, bs13?).**

**Finals exams are here, guys! Wish me luck! And wish me luck in high school next year.**

**Okay, let's start.**

* * *

Ethan walked around the hallways of his school, trying to find Benny before the first period started. The reason he wanted to talk to Benny was because he was curious of what was going on with Sarah. She definitely wasn't ignoring him, and she didn't seem to hate him.

But what was happening? She couldn't just forget about her best friend, could she? On second thought, did she even look at him as a _best_ friend? Or just a friend? Did she care about him all this time or did she just pretend to be a friend because she's babysitting his sister? Because he liked her and he didn't want to think like that. Or… or was it Paul?

Sure, Sarah can do MANY things, but she didn't seem like a bad person. She wasn't. On the other hand, Paul seemed like a devil. One that escaped from hell just to steal the things you love and take them away from you until you shatter into pieces, just doubting yourself and losing hope.

He clenched his fist in anger, but he tried to calm down. Luckily, he could manage that.

He continued searching for Benny until he found him by Rory's locker, talking to him like he usually would. Nothing seemed wrong. Once Benny saw his best friend, he waved at him. When Ethan approached his friends, he knew he didn't do a very good job hiding his worried face. Because just as he came, Benny asked him, "What's wrong?"

"It's just… Sarah." He looked left and right for her. He didn't know why, but he couldn't help it. He needed to talk to her and ask her about what's wrong and why she's ignoring him so much while she treats others normally.

"What about her?" Benny asked.

"Didn't you notice something weird about her? Like she's not treating me the same?"

Rory shook his head. "Not really. Anyway, I don't pay attention to such things."

"I don't get it. What are you talking about?" Benny raised his eyebrows.

"Of course you don't notice," Ethan said in a hushed tone. He looked at Benny and Rory, his concern more clear than before. "She's kind of been ignoring me." His best friends still looked confused, which made him sigh. "It looked like she forgot about me being here. It's just Paul in her life now."

"I hate Paul," Rory hissed. "She should just break up with him. He's a jerk."

Benny nodded, agreeing with him. "Even Erica, who goes after guys like him, hates his guts."

"Don't worry, E. We'll do something about him."

Ethan shook his head. "No."

"Why?" They both said in unison.

"Because if she actually cares, she'd realize how much of a jerk he is and break up with him. If she doesn't, I guess it's time for me to move on."

"What? But you're Ethan Morgan, and Ethan Morgan doesn't give up on things he loves." Benny said.

"But a girl who sends me on such chases isn't worth it."

With that said, he walked away, but not without seeing the two boys' shocked faces. To be honest, he was shocked of himself too. He didn't expect himself to say this. It was not something he'd normally say, but maybe he was too angry. And suddenly, he didn't want to look for Sarah anymore. He just wanted to forget about her. Maybe he wasn't just saying anything. If he actually felt this way, then he wasn't absent-minded when talking to Benny and Rory.

He shook his head, trying to forget about this. He remembered that he had Physics for the first class, so he went to his locker to get his books. Just as he arrived beside his and Benny's lockers to get his book, he heard a voice very familiar, yet so unpleasant to her. He _wished_ it was Jesse. It would've been better. But all he heard was Paul's voice.

"Well, well, well, look who's here. What was your name, princess?" Paul mocked.

Ethan felt a pinch of anger at the word _princess_, but he let it go. "It's Ethan." He looked at Sarah's new idiot boyfriend.

"Like I care." Paul folded his arms.

"Then why did you ask, dumb-ass?" He snapped at him, feeling confident for the first time.

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me."

Paul pinned Ethan against the lockers. Though he was incredibly strong, Ethan still managed to not show a pain-filled face.

"Look, once of the reasons I'm dating Sarah, besides her being hot, is because I want her away from you. Why do you think she's not talking to you that much now?"

_Because you're just a jerk who obviously likes himself too much,_ Ethan thought. He wanted to say this so badly, but he decided to stay quiet.

"Okay, I'll tell you why. It's because every time you approach her, I try to let come in between you two. And when she's at your house, I try to text her all day."

"You know, I thought evil idiots aren't supposed to expose their plans. Oh wait, there's a reason they're called idiots."

Paul became angrier by the second and it was obvious by the furious look on his face. "You don't want to mess with. Just take my words for it."

"'Cause I'm so scared."

"Paul?" They heard Sarah call out for her boyfriend.

He let go of Ethan, whispering, "We're not done."

"Oh, I think we are." He folded his arms, smirking.

Paul turned towards Sarah and hugged her. Ethan was now used to seeing them getting all cuddly. But what happened next made him super jealous. He saw Paul's lips touching Sarah's, who didn't seem bothered at all, but in fact looked very happy about it. Now Ethan wished that it was him holding her and kissing her, making her smiled like she never wants to let go of him. But instead, he saw her with another guy. A person who doesn't deserve her.

_Forget about what I said earlier, Ethan. You need to have her back. Now._

But then he thought about something Paul said. He told him that Sarah 'went to his house'. He didn't say that she was babysitting his sister or anything. Did Sarah even tell Paul about this? If Paul knew, he would take it as a chance to humiliate Ethan, but it seemed that he didn't know. Maybe Sarah was making sure not to embarrass him or anything. Or maybe she was answering or telling him things randomly. There were many possibilities of why she didn't tell Paul, and Ethan hoped it was a good reason.

When Sarah and Paul left talking, the bell rang. He just hoped not to see Paul again. He really pissed him off... but it was really worth it for him.

* * *

**And that is the torturing end of my new chapter. I wanted to post another very torturing part (oops, spoilers!), but you guys are going through enough.**

**And THANK YOU for all of the reviews I got for UtML. It really means a lot to me, especially since I just came back from my break. I love you guys. *hugs you***


End file.
